The Black Paladins' Fall
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: *Takes place during season 6 episode 5: The Black Paladins* Shiro would never hurt Keith. Shiro would never hold him down and take him against his will. But his clones certainly would.


**This has been ready for a while, but it's finally getting posted! I've always loved this concept of Shiro and Keith's fight taking a much darker (and kinkier) route, and I know a bunch of people have already given their versions of the clones coming to life and gang-banging Keith; here's my version!**

* * *

Blood turned to fire beneath Keith's skin as he just barely managed to glance up at those agonizing red eyes above him. Adrenaline could only keep his body going for so long, and now he just lay still at Shiro's feet, desperately reaching for his knife just inches away as Shiro's arm-blade manifested.

His brain couldn't keep up with his body as the sharp clash of blade against blade rang in his ear just barely above the sound of his own blood rushing.

Shiro bared his teeth down at Keith, and with every push of his blade, Keith wanted more and more to let go. Give in. Let him strike him.

But Keith's pain didn't matter—Shiro's did. If Keith died, Shiro would be lost forever. So he ignored the ache in his heart, in his muscles, in his head, all of it, and he pushed back.

"Shiro, please…" His dry throat shouldn't work. "You're my brother...I love you…" He choked out.

Shiro's blade could have pierced through Keith's heart without him noticing—the pain in his chest was already at its crescendo, far past the point of what tears could express. A little more pain would mean nothing.

Instead, Shiro's weight lightened, at first with a widening of his eyes, and then with a pause in his muscles. Slowly, Keith's blade moved forward, pushing Shiro's back, until he backed off completely, arm at his side once more.

Keith sputtered and somehow found the strength to clamber onto all fours, heaving for air with one eye glued to Shiro in case he lunged again.

"Shiro…" He tried to stand, but it was useless, so he just looked up at Shiro from where he was. "Shiro, are you in there?"

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but instead looked to the side. Keith followed his gaze to where several of the pods with Shiro replicas stood, each one lighting up with purple, as if responding to Keith's earlier confession. After flashing with light a few times, bubbles appeared in the pods, and the Shiro bodies began moving, craning their necks experimentally and stretching their arms before the pods opened up completely. The purple liquid spilled out onto the floor, and the bodies came crashing after it, catching themselves on all fours in perfect sentient function.

The entire scene made Keith's skin crawl, mouth wide open as all six of the newly freed Shiro bodies shakily stood and looked over themselves before their eyes fell on Keith—every single one of them with a red glint in their pupils.

His earlier hope was fleeting as they came up behind the first Shiro, each one in nothing but a tight black spandex suit, the uniformity setting them apart as something less human.

"I guess they heard you." The first Shiro had a smirk on his face as he walked towards Keith.

He barely managed to raise his blade, but Shiro easily kicked it out of his hands before crouching down and cupping Keith's chin.

"They heard what you said. They heard you lie."

Keith gritted his teeth and tugged at Shiro's arm, but he couldn't remove it from his chin, so he just looked back into his eyes. "It's not a lie, Shiro...I love you...please, I know you can—"

"Not that part." One of the other Shiros stepped forward, speaking so casually in _his_ voice. "The other part."

If Keith could even feel his heart pumping in his chest, he was sure it would've stopped completely as the other Shiros came around him, all looking down at him like he was lying. Each one had a Galra arm. Talking was his only way out.

"I'm not lying...Shiro, I would never lie to you."

"Liar!" Shiro's hand abandoned his chin for the scruff of his armor and lifted him off the floor, grinning as Keith choked and thrashed his legs around in the air uselessly. "You've always been a liar. I know you didn't mean it. I know you don't actually see me as your brother."

His legs stopped thrashing for a moment as his eyes widened, and all eyes burned into his body as if they'd hit the jackpot. He quickly grabbed a hold of Shiro's wrist again and desperately tugged at it, barely able to breathe with the thin atmosphere. "I don't...Shiro, of course I do. You're my everything…"

He fell to the floor as Shiro released the scruff of his armor, legs sprawling uselessly beneath him as he coughed and glanced up at the towering figures in a circle around him.

"You're lying. I'll prove it." Shiro's smirk widened. " _We'll_ prove it."

A spike of fear chained his body down—Shiro would never make such a face at him. "Shiro, what are you—!" His voice cut out as he was shoved down from behind, face hitting the floor. The buzz of Shiro's hand activating chorused all around him before purple blades were slicing through his armor, each Shiro cutting away at him like they were made just for this, made just to assault him.

His chest burned as soon as it was exposed to the heat of the atmosphere, but the blades were obviously a much larger threat. They stopped once his skin was free, though, moving on to his pant legs.

Within just seconds, Keith's chest armor was in shambles in front of him, being kicked away by Shiro, and pretty soon he felt his bare ass exposed to scorching air—and scorching stares.

With his armor completely removed from his naked body, the hand holding him down released him so he could grit his teeth at Shiro.

"W-what's going on?"

Shiro chuckled and crouched down again. "Didn't I tell you already, Keith?" His voice was far lower than he'd ever heard it before...and his eyes much darker. "We're going to prove you're a liar."

They stared into each other's eyes for an entire minute before Keith's face softened. "Shiro, please just listen to me—!" He yelped as a fistful of his hair was yanked down, slamming his face into the ground again.

"I'm tired of hearing you say that. From now on, I only want to hear your pretty voice scream. We'll _make_ you scream."

The Shiro clones began tearing their clothes off like it was paper, ripping seamlessly to expose their bulging biceps and abs until all six of them were naked around Keith, with only the first Shiro still crouched in front of him in the Black Paladin armor.

Life began creeping back into Keith's blood just so he could feel his stomach clenching in horror. A metal hand grabbed his waist with a bruising grip before forcing his ass up into the air. He could taste his own blood as the reality of his situation dawned on him.

"Stop it! Shiro!" He swiped with a useless punch before the other Shiros held him down even more, holding his limbs tightly as his head was allowed to lift off of the ground just so he had to stare the paladin Shiro in the face with his own trembling eyes.

Hot flesh pressed against his ass cheek—Shiro's cock was even bigger than it looked when it was touching him. As it dragged across his backside towards his hole, it became increasingly clear that lube wasn't a priority here, even if it'd make it easier for them, too.

 _Patience yields focus. Don't give up on him._

Keith blinked slowly, lips still trembling, but he managed to steel himself and look directly at Shiro. "Shiro would never do this to me." He balled his hands into fists despite the other Shiros restraining his movements. "And...you're not Shiro. None of you are Shiro. But you won't do this to me, either. No matter what, Shiro could never want this." His voice broke at some point in the middle of his speech, but his face held strong, and his heart fluttered with hope as Shiro's cocky grin fell.

Before he could open his mouth again, though, Shiro leaned forward, breath hot against his ear. "...that's where you're wrong, Keith."

His eyes widened as the Shiro behind him rubbed his cock in between his ass cheeks, chuckling darkly in Shiro's voice. "Poor Keith. We _are_ Shiro." He dragged his length down Keith's hole until the head of his cock pressed against it. "And we _do_ want this."

Keith's heart doubled in speed as Shiro's name rose on his tongue only to be lost completely as Shiro's cock rammed into him, burying its full length deep inside of his walls. Lightning shot up his muscles and fried his brain as his limbs went weak in the other Shiros' holds.

Before the pain had even fully registered, the Shiro clone was pulling back and ramming into his hole again, splitting it wide open on his fat cock before fucking him raw.

"Well?" Shiro cupped his chin with a grin, and Keith could only gag on his own pained chokes and try to look away as his walls were forced open again and again. "What do you have to say for yourself now? You like it, don't you?"

A whimper escaped his dry throat as he desperately shook his head, spasming with every thrust. The Shiro clones surrounding him were bringing more attention to their own cocks, jerking off and pointing them at him with such filthy grins that just couldn't belong to Shiro.

"What'd I teach you? Use your words, Keith!" Shiro growled, nails digging into his chin as he gasped in pain, legs pulled apart wider so the Shiro clone inside of him could better access his ass.

"Shiro—! Please, stop this!"

Shiro growled again and crushed his chin harder, eyes lighting up slightly at his pained groan. "You ungrateful slut. You lead me on for months, and now act like you don't want this?!"

He shook his head desperately again, somehow finding the strength to arch his back and cry out as Shiro's cock slammed into his prostate, feeding him a flash pleasure that had no business existing.

Shiro's grip relaxed a bit, his smile returning. "See? You do like it. Of course you do. You've wanted this for so long, after all."

His eyes widened as the clone Shiro wrapped both arms around his torso, metal arm singeing his skin before pistoning his cock into him.

"Shiro—please! Stop!"

"Don't think I haven't noticed," Shiro continued, licking the trail of tears that had cascaded down Keith's cheeks. "Your eyes are so pretty, it's impossible not to catch them every time you look at my shirtless body when we're training. And when we're showering? Don't think I haven't noticed the way you always leave when I come in. I know what my body does to you. You've always been awful at hiding your lust for me."

Keith's heart was pounding as hard as his head now. Bitter pain and pleasure mixed together as he was fucked with no regard for his comfort, and he knew in his heart that everything Shiro recounted was true.

As Shiro's cock hammered into him even harder, the Shiro in front of him reached for his neglected cock, grinning as Keith cried out and tried to writhe his hips away. "Tell me, do you touch yourself while thinking about me? Do you get frustrated because your fingers could never compare to the size of the cock that you so desperately want to fuck you?"

Keith threw his head back and screamed in physical and mental anguish, only spurring the cock in him to increase in force and speed.

"This is a dream come true for you, isn't it? Look how hard you are. You're probably gonna cum any second now, aren't you?"

His eyes regretfully glanced down to see he was indeed hard, already leaking precum as Shiro's thumb rubbed over his tip while the cock inside of him pushed him closer and closer to humiliation. His body was already contradicting any denial he could give. Still, he shook his head.

"Stop...Shiro, this isn't—!" He cried out again as Shiro's hand began jerking him off in time with the thrusts, and his hands were placed on the other Shiros' cocks.

"You're a liar, Keith. Such a naughty boy. I know you cry out my name every time you came. Are you going to do it again?" Shiro's hand picked up speed in response to Keith's shameful moans. "Do it again. Scream my name for me. Prove it to me; that you're nothing but a shameful, lying whore. Cum!"

Tears flooded Keith's vision as heat seized his entire body, cum shooting out of the cock inside of him and his own cock. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if to block out the moment as the Shiro clone behind him cursed with Shiro's voice and filled him to the brim with hot seed.

He had had many fantasies of cumming with Shiro, but this wasn't it. This wasn't his fantasy—and this wasn't Shiro.

The clone pulled out harshly, leaving Keith's walls stretched beyond repair, and Shiro's name lingered on his tongue—but he withheld it. He wouldn't say that name. Not here. Not to these...things. That was the best victory he could have right now as his hips were dropped, and the Shiro in front of him squeezed his jaw to force his eyes open again.

"You didn't scream my name," he growled.

Something within him lent him the strength to chew his inner lip until he slowly met Shiro's gaze with a growl of his own. "...it isn't your name. It's _his_ name. _He's_ the one I imagine."

Shiro stared at him challengingly for a while before grinning and crushing his chin harder. "But I _am_ him, no matter how much you try to deny it."

Another clone came up behind Keith, rutting against his wreckage of a hole. It was all he could do to try and ignore it, swallowing down his panic to bite back at the _thing_ in front of him.

"It takes more than a face and a body to be somebody."

Their faces were level now, despite Keith's lips trembling slightly at the massive cock against his ass.

"I know you're a liar, but you don't need to lie to yourself, now. I know you're enjoying this. The proof is right there." He glanced down at Keith's spent cock, and Keith couldn't help but follow his gaze.

"My body doesn't reflect my mind. Or my heart." He was speaking to himself as much as he was to the Shiro clone as they once again had a stare off.

Then, as always, the imposter's lips curled up into the cruelest of smirks, and he nodded at the clone behind Keith. "Alright. Let's see how long you can keep telling yourself that. By the end of this, you'll be so broken you won't even remember how to speak properly, I can promise you that."

Keith gritted his teeth as the clone's cock entered him from behind in one quick thrust, his eyes squeezing shut to avoid eye contact with the Shiro in front of him.

Unlike before, the other clones began to move while his hole was being ravaged, grabbing Keith's hands and forcing him to jerk their cocks off.

Every nerve begged him to move, to somehow sprout wings and fly away, but he was powerless. It took everything he had just to keep from screaming in pain. The first round on his ass had left him extra sensitive, and now the second cock wasn't just stretching his walls, but bruising them.

With every passing second, the promise of breaking him seemed to be more and more true...but he didn't care. All he cared about was denying them as much pleasure as possible. They weren't Shiro. They could never be Shiro. Shiro would never let this happen.

"You seem more stubborn than before after having one cock already ruin you." One of the Shiros observed. "But you _will_ break."

As if on cue, each of the clones paused their pleasure to flip Keith onto his back. He gasped at how effortless it was for them, pain radiating up his spine with the careless flipping of his body.

The Shiro that had been fucking him now took his place in front of Keith, spreading his legs and settling in between them before burying his cock into Keith and restarting the brutal fucking all over again with his legs spread wide in the air.

Keith's back arched against the hot floor as the new position let the cock penetrate even deeper, each subsequent thrust causing his own cock to rise back to life against his stomach. Still, he clenched his jaw and shut it all out.

His hands were once again forced onto the Shiros' cocks to jerk them off, and two Shiros even grabbed one of his feet each and began rubbing their cocks against his soles and toes.

Then, the sixth Shiro clone stepped over his body, cock lingering inches from his face.

Keith's heart stopped, and he cast a side glance at the final and original Shiro in Black Paladin armor just crouching to the side, watching.

There were Shiro cocks defiling his entire body, thrusting into his hole, his hands, against his feet...he would've given almost anything for it to stop.

But his pride had been given to him by Shiro; the _real_ Shiro. And he would hold onto that, even as his mouth was pried open, and the sixth Shiro cock rammed itself down his throat, flooding his taste buds and nostrils.

The Shiro clones seemed to go into a frenzy with all of their cocks now thrusting against some part of his body. All five of his senses were filled with them; the taste and scent of his cock in his mouth, the sight of the armored Shiro watching from the side, the sound of their grunts and moans and curses—all in _his_ voice—and most overwhelming of all, the sensation of six cocks, each one the same massive size, using him in different ways.

They weren't Shiro. None of them were. And yet the sight alone of Shiro thrusting his cock into his hand and fucking his face was enough to get Keith painfully, pathetically hard all over again. His cock bounced with every thrust in his ass, slapping against his stomach in a reminder that his body was aroused.

He had meant what he said earlier. His erection didn't mean his heart was enjoying this...it couldn't. He couldn't be enjoying this. And yet, every brutal thrust against his prostate sent stars dancing across his vision, and his muffled screams caught around the cock in his mouth.

The Shiro in his throat moaned, head tilting upwards. "Fuck, that's it! Scream some more! Let me feel how much you love getting fucked!"

His tear ducts were exhausted as the Shiro's forcing him to jerk them off moved closer, until their cocks were mere inches from his head, and it was impossible for his peripheral vision not to take in the sight of his hands on their cocks, not to mention the looks on their faces as they sneered at his completely powerless form sandwiched between all six of them.

The cock in his mouth ruthlessly ravaged his throat, as if reaching down in search of his vocal chords to force him to scream. A metal hand even wrapped itself around his throat while the other hand yanked his hair to force him to bob his head, but he hid his voice away with the last of the pride he still held.

The front Shiro snarled and glanced over his shoulder. "Fuck him harder. His eyes are begging for it."

The sound of balls slapping against his ass suddenly drowned out the Shiros' moans as his hole was fucked with every ounce of the Shiro clone's muscle. His legs twitched and collapsed without any strength, but the two Shiro clones behind the one in his ass held them by the ankles so they could keep jacking off against his feet.

The head of Shiro's cock bashed against his prostate with enough force to make his body quake with spasms from the inside out. He was certain he wouldn't even have a prostate by the end of this; Shiro was going to pound it into mush. He was going to pound _him_ into mush. And yet still, he found the resilience to keep his voice in the very back of his throat.

The Shiro above him growled, squeezing his throat tighter, eyes more red than ever, "Very well. You brought this upon yourself, slut."

A sudden heat encased his neck, immediately drawing his attention to the purple hand. He hadn't even heard its activation due to all the slapping and moaning sounds around him. There was only a second to panic before searing heat burned just beneath his chin.

Everything went white as Keith's mouth opened even wider than the width of Shiro's cock, and the scream he let out was so guttural it echoed into the air for what seemed like forever.

"Oh fuck!" The Shiro clone bucked his hips forward into his screaming mouth, and as soon as Keith's voice died off, his hand activated with heat again.

Keith's brain short circuited. The flood of tears down his cheek might as well have been nonexistent as he sobbed around the fat cock, voice caught in its size. His blood was fire again, all of it rushing down south.

The third time the arm activated around his neck, he was cumming all over his stomach in the most shameful yet intense orgasm of his life. Cum shot up several feet into the air and all over his chest, and the constant tug of ecstasy from his prostate and pain from his burning neck kept his balls pumping. Never before had he maintained an ejaculation for so long, yet his cum just kept shooting up the more his body was abused by their cocks.

Roars of laughter—Shiro's laughter—rose up all around him as they witnessed the proof of how much his body loved being broken.

He wanted to die. Would've given anything to die. Nothing was worth this. Shiro wasn't even here. There was nothing to save here. Nothing to gain from this. No, this was just Keith's pain for their pleasure.

"I knew you were a lot of things, Keith," Shiro spoke from off to the side, still wearing his black paladin armor, "but I never knew you were such a kinky pain slut."

Tears welled up in Keith's eyes, and this time, he did feel them, as if they replaced the sensation of his orgasm as his cock finally finished itself off. Many awful things had been said to him already, but hearing Shiro's voice finally pushed him back over the edge as the cock in his mouth pulled back, freeing his choked up sobbing as the armored Shiro stood and came closer.

"Were you getting off all during our fight earlier? I bet your cock jumped every time I hit you."

His mouth stayed parted, drool dribbling down his chin along with his tears as he glanced at Shiro with dead eyes.

Shiro's grin only widened. "Nothing to say? Well, I did promise that you would end up so broken you wouldn't even remember how to speak. Guess you just broke earlier than I expected." He leaned closer, breath hot against his ear. "You're weaker than I thought you would be...and far filthier than I could've ever imagined. Getting off on pain...what a slut. No wonder the team was better off without you leading them."

The hand around his throat pulled back just to expose the obsidian burn marks that wrapped all the way around his neck—the burn marks that had brought him to shameful orgasm.

The crushing weight of degradation and humiliation was like needles exploding from his chest. As it turned out, it didn't matter how desensitized he became to all this abuse; just hearing Shiro's voice saying such awful things to him brought life back to his body and heart no matter how much he wished the pain away.

"Still nothing to say?" Shiro yanked his hair back and waited, but Keith just squeezed more tears out with a silent yet broken whimper. "What a shame." With that, he stood up and backed away from Keith a bit before grinning at the rest of his clones. "Make sure he looks just as filthy on the outside as he is on the inside. Kinky slut."

The Shiros let his limbs drop dead to the floor, jerking themselves off above his body while the Shiro in his ass continued hammering into his prostate. Within seconds, the cock that had so brutally ravaged his throat was showering him in thick cum, staining his hair and face and burnt throat and chest with white. Soon afterwards, the two that had used his feet also came, spilling their loads all over his stomach and even shooting cum onto his cock and balls as if to claim every inch of his body. The cocks to either side of his head followed suit, spraying more sperm into his hair and shoulders and down his arms, and even moving behind him to stain his back.

Cum rained down on him from every angle, and he had to shut his eyes so none would get in them as warm fluid stained his body. It was demoralizing—dehumanizing—and yet his body still shivered at the sound of Shiro's voice moaning as Keith was coated in a thick layer of his cum.

The Shiro in between his legs moaned at the sight of seed dripping all over Keith's face and chest, and with one final thrust against his prostate, he was filling Keith's walls with more of the filthy substance, warming him up from the inside out before pulling out and letting his last few spurts of cum shoot all over Keith's ass cheeks, red from the abuse from Shiro's balls.

Each of the Shiro clones wiped their cocks against him, as if using his skin to clean themselves off of any excess cum, before they finally stepped away to admire the sight of Keith completely tainted and sullied on the floor with cum dripping down every inch of his body. And as if to add insult to injury, they each spat on him with a hearty chuckle, like Shiro was casually laughing at a joke.

He was the joke.

There was no telling how many minutes passed with the Shiro clones just watching him through grinning teeth, adding more spit to the filth coating his body every now and then and letting the cum harden to leave permanent stains.

Eventually a shadow enveloped his face, and he somehow blinked his eyes open to see the original Shiro clone hovering over him.

The look of pure barbarism on his face struck Keith's heart...but it was still Shiro's face.

"Shiro, please…" He couldn't even be sure his voice was working, but some part of his brain tricked him into thinking he was coherent. "Please, no more…"

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity without blinking—Keith doubted he had the strength to blink with all the cum weighing down his face. Then, Shiro smirked.

"Looks like you did end up calling me Shiro."

The fragments of Keith's heart shattered further as Shiro tore off his own paladin armor, quickly stripping himself down to reveal his cock, which somehow seemed even bigger than the six others that had had their way with Keith.

"Fuck. I was dying keeping my cock locked up in my suit as I watched you have fun with the others." He lazily stroked his cock and crouched down to pull at Keith's hair. "But it was worth it to see this look of despair on your face."

Keith yelped as he was forced back onto all fours. Obviously his limbs gave out immediately, so Shiro helped stabilize him, arms wrapping around his cum-stained torso to keep his ass raised as he rubbed his cock in between Keith's soiled ass cheeks. And as if fate couldn't be any more cruel, feeling returned to his backside.

He winced as every drag of Shiro's cock across his ass scent ripples of pain through him.

Shiro licked his lips and teased Keith's nipples with his thumbs, rubbing cum across them. "I've always appreciated your body's stamina and tenacity, Keith. I especially appreciate it now. This would just be no fun if you couldn't even feel me."

Keith's teeth chattered. "Don't talk like that...you don't know me...you're not Shiro…"

"Back with that again?" He could hear Shiro roll his eyes in his voice. "Guess I'll have to personally convince you otherwise once and for all."

Without any further warning, Shiro's cock rammed into Keith's wreckage of a hole, staking its own claim to his body as Keith choked on his own breaths. His cum-stained walls spread for Shiro's cock like they were already used to his shape, and the pain didn't stop until his full length was nestled against his prostate.

"Mmm...you were made to take me, Keith. You were made to take all of us." The other Shiro clones circled around them just to watch.

Keith shook his head adamantly, yelping a bit at the pain from his burnt neck. "N-no...you're not Shiro...none of you are…"

Shiro sighed and bucked forward with a punishing thrust, metal hand digging into Keith's filthy chest. "I put some thought into it as I watched you whore yourself out to the other Shiros. I think I finally understand why you're so foolishly adamant about this. It's because you believe Shiro would never do this to you, correct?"

Keith clawed at the floor beneath him as he was thrust into again. "Of...course he wouldn't...Shiro would never—"

He was cut off by laughter, the sound vibrating through Shiro's body through his cock into Keith's walls, immediately followed by a chorus of more laughter from the clones.

"Stupid _fucking_ slut!" Shiro pinned him against the floor hard, snarling in his ear as his cock grinded into his prostate. "Let me tell you something. Shiro? The 'real' Shiro? The Shiro you've known since you were a space cadet? He always wanted to fuck you."

Keith hated the way the remains of his heart jumped at that, but his chest immediately fell again as he continued listening.

"But no, he didn't just want to fuck you. The Shiro that you spent all that time with? He wanted to fucking take you, all for himself. He always imagined what it would be like to rape you, to shove his cock inside of your hole just because he could, just because you wouldn't be able to stop him. I can't even count the amount of times he got off in the shower imagining you beneath him, begging for him to show you mercy that he simply didn't have for you."

Tears once again found their way down Keith's cum-stained face. "Stop it…"

"God, you have no idea the kinds of fantasies he was having. Did you ever notice during training he would 'accidentally' pin you down too hard and just stare at your face? He wanted to memorize the look of terror in your eyes, so he could imagine it while he jerked himself off. The things he wanted to do to you were so much darker than what I have the power to do to you right now. He came so close so many times to just going to your room in the middle of the night to hold you down for his cock."

"Shut up!" Keith's voice cracked in a desperate attempt to rise in volume. "H-he...Shiro would never think like that!"

Shiro moaned as he began moving his hips in and out of Keith. "Fuck, that's it baby, yell for me just like that. That's what I've always wanted to hear from you."

"Stop that!" Keith cried, gritting his teeth as Shiro's cock gradually gained power. "Y-you're disgusting...don't you dare use his voice like that…" For some reason, it was a million times worse hearing these things from this Shiro. The other clones were something separate, but this Shiro...this body...Keith had spent time with this Shiro, even if he'd eventually left to train with the Blade of Marmora.

As if to mock him further, he gave a low moan, fucking into him harder and faster. "Fuck...still so tight. No wonder he wanted to just fuck you whether you wanted it or not."

"Stop saying that!" Keith bit down on his knuckle, trembling from unwanted pleasure and pain. "It's not true…"

"It is true." He drove his cock into his prostate particularly hard. "Where do you think my desire to take you like this comes from? I've inherited every desire from the original Shiro. Why else do you think I can pilot the Black Lion?"

Keith continued shaking his head, ignoring the pain in his neck just to show his defiance. It was too much. Hearing things like this about Shiro, _his_ Shiro, was too much. "You're lying...I don't believe you…Shiro would never..."

Shiro growled, shoving Keith into the ground harder before he began fucking him with the force of the other clones. "Ignorant slut. You don't know the first thing about the man named Takashi Shirogane." His hips were matching up with every word as he pistoned his cock in and out of Keith's abused hole, relishing in his pained cries.

"I do! Shiro was—ah! Please stop!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Shiro yanked his head to the side before his metal hand crushed Keith's cheek into the floor, activating and scorching his cheek.

Keith gave a bloodcurdling scream, spasming with his entire body beneath Shiro's weight. "STOP! IT HURTS! SHIRO!" Steam rose from his cheek, and he sobbed uselessly as Shiro's eyes watched his pain and his cock continued sloppily fucking his hole.

"You have no idea what the gladiator arena did to the man named Shiro. You can't even fathom what changes that man went through during his time in Galra captivity. The monster he became. One that wanted to fuck you at every chance he got, whether you wanted it or not. It was only a matter of time. Eventually he would've snapped and done exactly what I'm doing now." The burning hand on his cheek heated up even more for emphasis, leaving a mark as deep as the burn mark around his neck.

Keith screamed once again, tears overflowing past the cum on his face. Shiro didn't let up for a second.

"I'm sure things would've turned out fine, though...you would've spread your legs for him just like the slut you are. Just like you are right now, am I right?" He grunted as his heavy balls slapped behind Keith's smaller balls, and he reached down to grab Keith's erection with a grin. "What do you know, I am right. Filthy slut."

Pitiful whines escaped Keith as he melted against the floor, eyes barely open despite the harsh tugs on his cock and the abuse of his prostate. He couldn't do this. He couldn't accept his body's ecstasy.

He'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about Shiro getting rough and forceful with him more than once, but never against his own will. That was too horrible. _This_ was too horrible…

Eventually his noises died out along with his spasming, and he was reduced to nothing more than a helpless sex toy; his body was nothing more than a hole for Shiro to fuck.

"Fuck…! Look at how pliant you are...at least I get to carry out his fantasies, fucking you however I want! You like it, don't you? I know you like it." He replaced his hand on Keith's cheek with his own face, biting Keith's ear with a primal growl. "Fucking slut!"

One final tear fell down Keith's face as they both came, and to his surprise, he was thankful Shiro's orgasm drowned out his own.

Hot seed flooded his insides, shooting against his prostate like fireworks. Shiro continued whispering obscenities into his ear through the whole climax, cock grinding against his hole as he emptied his balls, which seemed to have even more cum than the previous Shiros. Perhaps because this body had been active for longer.

Keith just resigned himself to the torture, aching for it to end as Shiro rode out his orgasm and fucked his cum deeper into his body.

He swore ropes of seed were shooting into his stomach as Shiro pounded into him before finally he stilled once more, balls smothered against Keith's ass as he moaned in bliss.

For several minutes they were still, bodies connected. When Shiro finally pulled out, he dragged Keith up by the hair with him so he could spit on his face before dropping him back to the floor.

He collapsed like a corpse, limbs folding beneath him. The pain of his fall barely resonated as the other Shiro clones gathered around.

Shiro's voice began speaking up, and Keith would recognize his 'commander voice' anywhere. Orders were being given, but his mind was too numb to make out much of it.

"...others...release...for the slut…"

His eyes began falling shut, and the world went blank.

"I don't think so." Fingers curled against his scalp before a burning metal hand forced his head up, and his eyes blinked back open in pain.

"No...no more…" He whispered hoarsely. "Please...just end it…"

Shiro chuckled at that, crouched next to him as he pulled Keith by the hair so their faces were right next to each other. "Don't you worry, we aren't going to kill you. The witch doesn't seem to care what I do with you, so I'll do whatever I want now. I'll do whatever _Shiro_ would want. And, well…"

He turned Keith so he could see the massive array of tubes to one side of the facility that hadn't been destroyed in the brief collapse of the building. And in each of those tubes was a Shiro...a Shiro that was now stumbling forward into life.

He tried to blink out tears, but there were none left as their red eyes immediately landed on him. Hundreds of Shiros approached from every direction, each of them already ripping away their suits and stroking their hardening cocks at the sight of Keith covered in cum.

The last shred of humanity in him broke at the sight of all those cocks that would soon be inside of him.

"By the way, Keith," Shiro kissed his unburnt cheek before dropping his head back to the floor as the Shiros reached them, shadows of their cocks completely enveloping Keith, as the original clone smirked. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


End file.
